Tokyo Mew Mew 2
by Garfakcy-chan
Summary: Six months after saving the world, everything is going fine until Pudding and Tart are attacked on their way home from the cafe by a strange creature. What does this mean? IchigoMasaya, MintKish, PuddingTart, ZakuroPai, LettuceRyou, Deep BlueOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this takes place at the last episode in the series so I suggest watching it before read this. This is my first story so be nice

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters

"Once I get rid of you pathetic Mew Mews, I'll take this world!" Deep Blue laughed and walked towards Mew Ichigo, who was still sitting there with Kish in her arms. He stopped in front of her and brought his sword up.

"Good-bye, Mew Ichigo." He brought it down.

"Onii-sama, stop!" The blade stopped an inch from Ichigo's forehead. Deep Blue looked up. The other Mew Mews and Pai and Tart came in. Tart was being supported by Pudding and Pai was being supported by Zakuro. Tart was the one who had yelled.

"This isn't like you! Why are you being like this?!" he sobbed. He couldn't understand why his planet's leader would act so differently after his revival.

"Taruto…Ugh!" He dropped his sword and grabbed his head, looking like he was in pain. A black aura surrounded him.

"_**NO! I CONTROL YOU NOW! YOU CAN'T RESIST!"**_ the words seemed almost to be coming from the walls for Deep Blue was not speaking. The whole room seemed to echo with the hissed words. Tart and Pai gasped as they realized who the voice belonged to. "Morsis…"

"Who?" Lettuce asked, turning to look at Pai.

"The reason Deep Blue-sama was sealed away in the first place. He sealed himself in order to stop an evil that was threatening our planet. He was able to trap it with him in another world. I believe Morsis has taken control of Deep Blue-sama for his body was destroyed when they were sealed." Pai explained. "We have to find a way to push him out and quickly."

"Let's go, Mew Mews!" Mint yelled, punching the air. She ran at Deep Blue. Lettuce followed. Pudding and Zakuro sat their charges by the wall and went to help too.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Fuu Rai Sen!"

"Hisatsu-Horitsu!"

The attacks hit and the Mews looked to see Tart and Pai standing, ready for battle. "Are you guys sure you're okay?" Lettuce asked. They nodded.

"We must help Deep Blue-sama." The six charged at the disoriented alien and continued to attack.

"It's no good. We're only hitting Deep Blue, not Morsis." Zakuro yelled.

'_Maybe if I get that thing out of Deep Blue, I can get Masaya back.'_ Ichigo thought. She stood up and raised her strawberry bell.

"Ribbon Strawberry SUPRI-huh?" the strawberry bell began to glow and shift forms. Ichigo gasped. It was changing into the rod she used to beat that moth Chimera Anima. It landed in her hands, glowing. She closed her eyes then opened them in a determined stare.

"Strawberry Magic Healing!" she shouted aiming the rod at Deep Blue. A whirl-wind if silver sparkles hit him head on. He screamed and a silhouette version of himself with glowing red eyes was separated from his body. Deep Blue glowed for a moment before separating into a body of his own and he and Masaya fell and crashed to the ground. Morsis howled.

"_**IMPOSSIBLE! I WON'T BE DEFEATED AGAIN!"**_ the black mass began to shift.

Pai knelt down next to Deep Blue. "Are you alright, Deep Blue-sama?"

"I'm fine." He grabbed his sword and tossed it at Tart, who was standing next to Pudding a few feet away, watching Morsis change forms. "Tart! Hurry!"

Tart caught the sword and nodded. He flew up so that he was a few feet above Morass. He brought out his own weapon and raised them in the air.

"FUSION!"

Tart's clacker weapon and Deep Blue's sword glowed and merged together, forming a blade. The whole weapon was about a yard long, with brown cloth wrapping half the weapon. At the end of the blade were the two balls that were on Tart's clackers.

Tart caught the weapon and raised it above his head.

"Blade of Lightning! Celestial Strike!" He pointed the blade at Morsis and lightning spiraled of the back end of it.

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_** Morsis screamed and his soul was disintegrated within the blast. Tart lowered the weapon then closed his eyes and started to fall.

"Taruto!" Pai yelled. Deep Blue got up and ran just in time to catch the small alien. Tart slowly opened his eyes.

"Did it work?" he asked sleepily. Deep Blue nodded and helped him to his feet. Tart moved over to Kish and pointed the tip of the blade at his fore head. Light washed over his body and then sunk into his heart. Kish twitched and opened his eyes.

"Kish! You're alive!" Mint hugged him then pulled away blushing furiously. "I mean, I guess that's good." Tart finally collapsed back into Pai's arms. Lettuce was over helping Ryou and Ichigo was hugging Masaya.

"It's really over." Zakuro breathed, turning to look at Pudding and Mint.

"Yeah."

"Yep na no da!"

Hope you liked it! Read & Review please!


	2. Cafe Craziness

1st chappie! Hope you like it! Thank you to Chocolate Pudding-chan and Cherryll for being my very first reviewers! As an answer to Cherryll, his name is Morsis and you will learn more about him later but what I will tell you is that he was threatening Earth while the aliens still inhabited it and Deep Blue sealed himself away in order to stop him. Morsis's body was destroyed, so he took over Deep Blue's while he was weakened. Hope that helps! And to Chocolate Pudding-chan, Tart gets to fight and do damage quite a lot in this Thanks for the reviews!

"I need more coffee cake for table 3!"

"Table 8 needs more water!"

"Kish! Lettuce broke another plate!"

"On it!"

"Gomennasi!"

"Mint! Get off you blue-clad butt and help us!"

"But it's time for my tea—okay! Okay! You don't have to push, Tart!"

"Zakuro! Pai! Stop scaring the customers!"

"Kai, table 5 still needs their order taken!"

"Pudding spilled chocolate sauce on a customer!"

"Ichigo, help me! The Baked Alaska is on fire!"

"It's **supposed** to be like that, Kish!"

"QUIET!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to stare at Ryou, who stood in the doors of the kitchen tapping his foot. "Will you all stop goofing off and get back to work!" They all nodded and continued on their daily routines. It was the week before Valentines Day and that made the café very popular.

It had been six months since the defeat of the evil spirit possessing Deep Blue. He and the other aliens had decided to stay on Earth with the Mews and now worked at Café Mew Mew with them. Deep Blue had taken on the name Kai since his real name would have drawn attention. Ryou had made special devices to hide the alien's ears, other than that and their eyes, their appearance wasn't changed.

Masaya and Ichigo were still going strong. Tart attended the same school as Pudding, Kai and Pai (that rhymes!) went to the same college as Zakuro, and Kish went to the same school as Mint.

2 Hours Later…

Tart and Pudding slumped against each other as the last customer left. "So tired, na no daaaa…" Pudding moaned. Pai walked over and hauled them to their feet. Ichigo walked up just as Tart and Pudding went to change.

"You'd think that with 4 more people, things would be easier." She said shaking her head. Tart and Pudding came back, Pudding in her usual orange outfit and Tart wearing black bike shorts with a blue stripe on the side, a black tank-top with a one-size too big white t-shirt over it, and black sneakers. Instead of the bandages that usually wrapped his wrists, he had changed to dark red arm socks. He was also wearing a black choker. Everyone changed and headed for home.

Pudding and Tart headed toward the Fong family residence. The aliens had there own house but Tart had opted for staying with Pudding once he found out the she was raising 5 siblings by herself. Pudding greatly appreciated the help.

"I can't believe its been 6 months na no da." Pudding said stretching her arms above her head.

"I can't believe you guys are still Mew Mews. Think you'll ever get to use it again?" Tart asked. He adjusted his grip on his back pack strap. Pudding shook her head.

"I wish I could but I doubt we'll get too--"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK! RUN!" a woman yelled, running from the park. She was soon followed by other people fleeing for their safety.

"I think you might have spoken a little too soon! Let's go!" Tart said, turning to the acrobat. Pudding nodded and the two hurried through the crowd toward the park. When they reached the fountain, they gasped.

A large black blob with tentacles was in the middle of the park. It was grabbing whatever it could get its tentacles on and absorbing it.

"Is it a Chimera Anima?!" Pudding yelled. Tart shook his head.

"I don't think so. I can't sense an infuser. It's some sort of alien creature." He explained. Pudding pulled out her power pendant. "Whatever it is we have to stop it! Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphosis!"

Mew Pudding landed on the ground. Tart reached up and pressed the left red stud earring in his ears. His ears grew, his eyes went from green to gold, and his outfit changed to his usual. Then he reached up and pressed the right earring.

"I just sent a signal to Masha. The others should be here soon." He said. Mew Pudding nodded and summoned her Pudding Rings while Tart summoned his clackers. Mew Pudding made the first move.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" A jell-o blob appeared around the monster. Tart went to attack next but the monster absorbed the jell-o blob.

"This thing absorbs energy na no da! What'll we do, Taru-taru?" Mew Pudding said frantically.

"Hold it off till backup gets here, I guess." Tart said before charging the monster. He sent his weapon spinning and managed to slice off a tentacle. Then it grew back. Tart growled.

"And it can regenerate!? No fair!" He yelled. The monster shot a tentacle at each of them and the two just barely dodged them. Tart yelped as it grazed his arm. He looked down to see a burn where the tentacle had struck.

"Do let it touch you! It's covered in some sort of acid!" He said, jumping out of the way as another tentacle shot towards him. Mew Pudding was knocked to the ground and screamed when a tentacle came at her.

"Lightning Arrow!" a blue arrow came and intercepted the tentacle, temporarily disabling it. Tart looked to see who had thrown the attack.

"Onii-sama!" He yelled when he saw Deep Blue and the Mews and Aliens running towards them.

"Are you 2 okay?" Mew Mint called. Mew Pudding and Tart nodded. Pai leapt towards the creature.

"Fuu Rai Sen!" a huge gale of wind hurtled at it and pushed it back a few feet. Mew Mint went to attack but Mew Pudding stopped her. "It can absorb energy na no da!" Mew Mint nodded.

"Only use element or manual attacks!" Mew Ichigo yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement. Kish summoned his daggers and flew at the thing. He was just about to attack when the monster vanished. Kish landed with a confused look on his face.

"It…gave up?" he asked. Suddenly, Ryou's voice came out of Masha. "Everyone report back to the base now!"

Kai means ocean. Deep Blue is what some people call the ocean so I chose that as his human name.

He is the only person on their planet that can get away with calling him that. -


	3. The Enemy's Arrival

Hi! Okay, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I'll try to not do that anymore. Don't bet on regular updates though. Also, I'm really sorry, but I didn't realize I had changed the name of the villain. I will be using the right name from now on^_^

Also the two little notes at the bottom of chapter 1? For some reason the stars didn't register so I'll tell you what they are. One is explaining Deep Blue's name change and the other is just a note about Tart calling Deep Blue Onii-sama. Anyway, enjoy!

"That thing wasn't a Chimera Anima, that's for sure." Ryou said. He sat at the computer, analyzing the data that Masha had collected. The others were gathered around him, with the exception of Tart, who was having his arm taken care of by Keiichiro.

"So what is it?" Ichigo asked. Ryou turned to her.

"If we knew that then this wouldn't be such a problem." Ichigo huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was just asking a question!"

"A very stupid question."

"UGH!"

"Can we please get back to the problem, people?" Mint yelled, frustrated with Ryou and Ichigo's fights. Ryou nodded.

"You all can go home. I'll stay and keep looking at the data and notify you if I find anything."

Everyone nodded and left the basement. Ryou turned and typed something on the computer. _'I didn't want to use this just yet, but I don't think I have a choice.'_

Ichigo headed down the pavement. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ryou makes me so mad sometimes! I can't believe he is such a jerk! Hmph!" She opened the door to her house and spied a note from her mom on the table:

_Gone shopping ^-^ See you later!_

_Mom_

'_Typical.'_ RING. Ichigo walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello? Hi Kish. You what? Really? Kish, you're the greatest! Be there in five!" she hung up the phone and darted up to her room to change. There was a couple's half price at the Vegas Roller Rink where Kish worked and he had scored Ichigo and Masaya free admission passes! She was gonna meet Masaya there.

"Woohoo!" she ran down the stairs in her purple shirt and tan shorts (see episode 22) and headed out the door after scribbling a note to her mom. She ran all the way to the rink. Masaya was waiting outside.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Hi Masaya! I'm so excited!"

"Me too. Let's go!" He took her hand and went inside. Kish was working the counter. He smiled when he saw them and whispered something to another worker. She nodded and took over while Kish came over to them. "Here ya go!" He handed Masaya the passes. Ichigo hugged Kish.

"You rule, Kish! Thanks so much!"

"Uh, you're welcome. I got 'em as a bonus but the last time I roller skated I sent ten people to the emergency room. Plus, I don't have a girlfriend."

"That's because you haven't told Mint you like her yet." Masaya pointed out. After all the fighting had ended, Kish had given up on Ichigo and decided to try to find someone who liked him back. Remembering Mint's reaction when he had been revived, he gave her some thought and soon had a new crush.

"I'm gonna tell her soon. I'm gonna tell her on Valentines Day." Kish said proudly, folding his arms behind his head. "Have fun!" he jogged back over to the counter and continued at the register. Ichigo giggled.

"I can't wait 'til he tells her! Mint's been crushing on him for a while now!" Masaya nodded.

"Well, let's go!" they got their skates and headed onto the rink. Ichigo held Masaya's arm as they skated around. _'This is so great. I get be so close to Masaya!'_

BOOM!

"Huh?"

"OH MY GOD! What is that!" someone yelled.

"How disgusting!"

"It's huge!"

"Is it some sort of bug?"

A huge black beetle crashed through the roof of the rink and descended towards the people. People ran screaming to get out of the rink. Some of the workers were trying to evacuate the skaters as fast as possible, but Kish was no where to be seen.

"Ichigo! Masaya!" Ichigo looked up to see Kish hovering near the hole in the ceiling, now in his alien form. She looked around to make sure no one was there before pulling out her power pendant.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!"

"Blue Knight! Metamorphosis!"

Mew Ichigo and Blue Knight landed in the bleachers that surrounded the rink. Kish flew down to them.

"It's no Chimera Anima, that's for sure."

"Mew Ichigo! Blue Knight! Kishu!" Pai called as he, Tart, Pudding, and Mint ran into the destroyed rink. Mint was carrying Miki.

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Metamorphosis!"

Mew Mint and Mew Pudding landed next to Mew Ichigo, Kish, and Blue Knight. Tart pressed his earring, changing into his alien form, and Pai flipped up the watch face of his watch and pressed the small button there. His eyes changed from blue to purple and his ears grew. His outfit changed to his normal.

"Now what?" Tart asked.

"We fight it! Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Mew Pudding yelled. The attack shot towards the beetle but bounced off its protective shell, heading straight back at Mew Pudding. Tart teleported her just in time to dodge the attack.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" Mew Mint yelled. Her attack bounced off as well. She flew out of the way just in time.

Miki ran over to Kish from where Mint had placed him and barked.

"Hm? You don't like seeing your owner hurt, do you?" He picked up the dog and smiled when an idea popped into his head. He brought out an infuser.

"FUSION!"

Miki returned to the giant monster dog form he had taken just before Mint had become a Mew Mew (Episode 2). He growled and leapt at the monster beetle.

"Miki?" Mew Mint said in surprise. Kish floated down next to her.

"Miki wanted to help too." He explained. Mew Mint flew up to where Miki's head was.

"Miki?" she said, then screamed when the beetle knocked her roughly. She landed hard on the ground and the beetle dove for her. Mew Mint screamed. Suddenly, the beetle was knocked to the side by Miki. He turned to Mew Mint then started panting and licked her. She giggled.

"Miki! Thanks boy!"

"I'm impressed." A voice said. Everyone looked up to see a man with long blue hair that reached his ankles and turned black at the tips. His eyes glowed red.

"Morass! How is that possible? Taru-taru destroyed you!" Mew Pudding yelled. Morass sneered.

"No, your little toy didn't destroy my soul, only destroyed the control I had taken over Deep Blue. I have found new body to inhabit now." He raised his hand towards Mew Mint and Miki. All of a sudden, the two slammed back into the wall. He moved his hand toward Mew Pudding and Tart and the same happened to them.

"Fuu Rai Sen!"

"Mew Strawberry SURPRISE!"

"Indigo sword!"

The three attacks hit dead on, but when the smoke cleared Morass remained unharmed.

"Is that really all you can do?" he laughed.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Lightning Arrow!"

Three more attacks struck him but he remained unfazed. Mew Ichigo turned around to face the door.

"Mew Lettuce! Mew Zakuro! Deep Blue!" she yelled as the three ran up with Ryou and Keiichiro close behind.

"Tart!" Ryou called to the small alien. "Hurry up and use it now!"

"Are you sure?" Tart asked, unsure. Ryou nodded and Tart stood up and changed back to his human form, pulling a familiar silver object from his pocket. He took off the choker, revealing a black mark.

"Mew Mew Taru! Metamorphosis!"


	4. Suprise!

Tart's outfit is mine and so will the other alien's outfits.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mew Mew Taru! Metamorphosis!"

"HUH!?!?!?"

A white light engulfed Tarts body then faded. Tart was now wearing a black jump-suit, though the pant legs were actually shorts, with two yellow stripes, one aligned with each leg and boots similar to the ones Blue Knight wore, but his were black. He also had a black choker with the Mew Pendant on it and a short black, hooded vest. He had monkey ears and a tail.

"Taru-Taru is a Mew Mew like me! Cool na no da!" Mew Pudding yelled, jumping up and down.

'_I hope this works, Ryou.'_

"Rotating Blades!" two bladed rings appeared in the air and Tart caught them by their yellow handles (The handles don't jut off of the rings, just so you know. The weapon never stops making a constant circle.).

"Lighting Strike!" the blades glowed and Tart placed them in an 'X' position over his chest, then extended his arms out in front of him. Two rings of lightning were released from the blades and shot through the air toward Morass.

"What?!" the light made contact and Morsis was blown backwards into the wall. He stood quickly and growled.

"Interesting. You've made another of your Mew crew toys. Well, no matter. I can still beat you. Now, attack!"

The large beetle flew at Tart head on. Tart quickly launched another attack that blew it backwards.

"I'll help, na no da! Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Mew Pudding yelled. A yellow gelatin cube appeared around the giant bug.

"Go for it, Mew Ichigo!" Mint yelled and Miki barked. Mew Ichigo jumped into the air.

"Mew Strawberry SURPRISE!" she screamed. The blast hit the trapped bug and it exploded in a show of sparks. Morsis laughed.

"There's nothing to laugh about, na no da! We just destroyed your big bug!" Mew Pudding yelled.

"Yes, but that was only one of many Akuma. My army is growing and you don't stand a chance. This world will be mine."

"Why is it always our world they want?!" Ichigo wailed. Morsis laughed again. Deep Blue hurled a lighting arrow at him but he rippled and vanished before it hit. The bolt hit the ceiling and a large piece of concrete fell.

"Oops…"

Kish sighed. "I am not cleaning that up."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"He's building an army? This could be worse than we originally thought." Ryou said, leaning on the kitchen counter. Keiichiro rubbed his temple. "What should we do?"

"Why can't we just kick his butt like we did when he was controlling Deep Blue?" Pudding asked.

"He's more powerful than before." Kish said. Ryou pushed himself away from the counter. "Well, for now we should all go home and get some rest. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Wait, before we go, there's something I want to know." Ichigo said.

"What's that Ichigo?" Keiichiro asked.

"Oh, nothing much…just when you were going to tell us that Tart was a Mew Mew!" Ichigo screamed. A chorus of 'yeah's and 'that's right's followed. Ryou sweat dropped. _'Damn, I was hoping they forgot about that.'_

"Well, we decided that since the Mew Project made all of you stronger, it would do the same for the aliens. They already had powers so I thought it would be a good advantage over any future threats. Tart is the youngest and least developed so I thought it would be best to try it on him before any of the others." Ryou explained.

"So does this mean that we're gonna become Mew Mews?" Kish asked. Ryou nodded.

"In due time but for now we're going to stick with just Tart. I'm still studying the after effects."

With that, the group scattered, each heading to their homes. Kai walked along the empty sidewalk, the sky having grown dark by now. 'Tart a Mew Mew…well things just got more interesting…!' his attention snapped to the side when his ears picked up the sound of someone moving.

"Who's there?" he called. He felt a presence behind him and two hands landed on his shoulders.

"So, you're the Great Deep Blue, huh?" a deep feminine voice said from behind him. "I look forward to doing battle with you." Kai spun around only to an empty sidewalk.

'_What?'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Short chap, I know but I didn't really feel like writing this, I just felt bad that I hadn't updated in a long time. Reviews will encourage me to keep updating! I need to know that people are actually reading this!


	5. Explanations

Hey, I'm not dead! No, wait, let me check….Nope! We're all good over here! *thumbs up*

…okay, me being stupid again. The official name of the villain is Morsis. My friend wouldn't stop making fun of the other name so I'll be changing it. I may or may not replace the other chapters with ones that have the correct name. I'll probably be too lazy though. Still, I am so so so so so sorry!

Also, I am having MAJOR blockage with where I am going with this. I have some things thought out but I'm stuck on so many others! If anyone has suggestions, feel free to leave me a review or pm me!

Anyway, the long awaited chapter 4 begins…..NOW!

Ichigo let out a yelp as she was jerked over to Mint by the back of her uniform. "Um…Hi, Mint. What's up?"

"Does Kai seem…I don't know…off to you?" Mint asked. Ichigo paused and looked over to the former alien leader.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, he does. I wonder what's going on." Mint shrugged and picked up her tray. "I don't know, but I hope it's not too serious. Oh, and table 7 needs their order taken." She said before thrusting said tray into Ichigo's hands and walking away. Ichigo stood there for a moment, dumbstruck.

"Well, can't say I didn't see that coming." She sighed and hurried to get the order. Down in the basement, Keiichiro, Pie, and Ryou surrounded the computer, a video of the bug fight recorded by Masha playing on the screen. Ryou paused the recording and turned his chair around. "So what you're saying is that these things…Akuma, right?...are even stronger than the Chimera Anima?" Pie nodded.

"I've never actually seen one myself, but I've done research on them. They were creatures that inhabited Earth at the same time we did, but they were supposedly wiped out when it became uninhabitable. Obviously, that wasn't quite the case."

"Do you know anything about what they can do? What kind of a threat they might be?" Ryou asked, leaning back in his chair and supporting his cheek on his fist.

"All I can say for sure is that they were considered wild animals. I have a friend back on our home planet gathering more information as we speak. Hopefully, he'll find something useful." Pie explained.

"And this guy has found a way to control them. Great. Just what we need." Keiichiro placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"Don't forget, we were able to destroy it fairly easily. These things might not pose as much of a threat as we think." Ryou batted his hand away stood up, anger etched into his face.

"And what if he has stronger ones? What then? I thought this was over and done with! Did you forget that all of us almost died last time?" Ryou fumed.

"Well, yelling about it isn't going to change any thing! Whether he has stronger Akuma or not, we still have to fight him! He's not just going to go away if we tell him we just don't feel like it!" Pie snapped, glaring at Ryou. Suddenly, the look softened and he smirked. "And do you really think we're not going to notice that underlying 'Lettuce' in 'all of us'?" Ryou's angry look dropped instantly and was replaced by a bright flush. Keiichiro laughed a little behind his hand.

"So that's what this is all about. You had certainly me wondering. Throwing a tantrum is so out of you character. You should really have some more faith in her. She made it out once and she'll make it out again." Keiichiro said, patting Ryou's shoulder and smiling.

"She'll be fine."

"Pudding is so excited, na no da! Taru Taru is a monkey like Pudding!" Pudding sang as she hopped along next to Taruto. She was balancing a paper bag filled with groceries on her head while Taruto carried another two. The two were returning from a run to the store for the café.

"What monkey is Taru Taru?" Pudding asked excitedly. Tart looked up at the sky, trying to bring the name into his head.

"Um, I think it's called a Black-capped Capuchin or something." Pudding smiled as a thought came into her head.

"Can I see Taru Taru's mark again? I didn't really get to, na no da!" Pudding watched Tart expectantly as he just blinked.

"Uh, sure."

"Yay!"

They stopped by a bench to place the groceries down and Tart pulled aside the collar of his shirt so Pudding could see. The mark was similar to Puddings, but the monkey tails were black and facing away from each other (unlike Pudding's, where they face towards each other).

"Cool, na no da!" Tart released his shirt and turned back towards Pudding only to realize just how close their faces were. Pudding blushed heavily and pulled back. "Um, na no da, how's your arm?" Tart blinked for a minute, not getting what she meant. Then he remembered.

"Oh, you mean from that acid stuff that blob-thing had? It's fine. I forgot about it." He pulled his sleeve up to show her the bandage. He then let the sleeve drop and picked up the grocery bags. "Shouldn't we get back to the cafe? Everyone is gonna wonder where we are." Pudding blushed again and nodded.

"Of course! Let's go na no da!"

Ryou dropped into the chair that was in front of the many computer screens. The Mew Mews and aliens were settled in different points of the room, waiting for the meeting to commence. Ryou typed a command into the computer and clips of the beetle and blob Akumas came up onto the screen. Ryou spun the chair around to face everyone.

"Alright, here's what we know. The spirit called Morsis that was formerly possessing Deep Blue is now inside another body and is preparing an army of these creatures, Akumas," he motioned to the screen behind him, "to try and take over Earth. Now, we hopefully still have information about them on the way, but for now, all we know is that they've been around since the aliens were on this planet and this Morsis person has found a way to effectively control them. What we don't know is how strong they can get and if Morsis has access to the stronger ones. We also don't know where Morsis might be located at the moment so we will have to wait for him to come to us. Any questions?"

Ichigo raised her hand.

"Let me rephrase that; are there any smart questions?" Ichigo frowned but kept her hand raised. "Well, I was trying to save you from embarrassment but alright, let's hear it." Ichigo crossed her arms and glared at the blond.

"I was just gonna ask if these were actual creatures and not things created with a spirit like the Chimera Anima." Pie stepped up.

"I can answer that. As far as we know, they seem to real creatures, but we can't be sure because we haven't seen him summon one yet. I personally assume that there is some creation involved on Morsis' part because monster of that particular size would be difficult to conceal." Pie explained. Ichigo blinked.

"Um, could you say that in English?" she asked.

"He _**said**_ that he thinks Morsis makes 'em somehow because they're too big to hide!" Tart snapped. Ichigo frowned at Tart's tone but kept quiet. Ryou chuckled lightly. Mint raised her hand and he turned to her. "Yes?"

"Well, I just wanted to throw something out there. What if he's making them by using what's around us? Kind of like the Chimera Anima but using his own power rather than a soul." Ryou looked thoughtful for a moment as she finished.

"Interesting theory. I guess it would solve the reason as to why he can hide them so easily and why nothing separates when you destroy it. How did you come up with that?" Ryou asked.

"When we were fighting the blob monster, I noticed a strange but kind of familiar smell. When I got home, my Nana was using this stuff to clean the sink and I saw it looked like the same stuff the monster was made out of. When I asked her about, she warned me not to touch it without heavy duty gloves like the ones she had because it was acidic."

"Just like the monster na no da!"

"Exactly." Mint nodded to Pudding in confirmation. Tart leaned forward a little bit.

"But I thought they were creatures that used to be on this planet. How would that work then?" he asked, turning to Ryou as he thought it over.

"It could be that they really did die off when the planet became uninhabitable and he's found a way to revive them. Even so, we won't know for sure until we can some kind of sample from one of them. I'll have Masha focus on that during your next fight." The rich blond stretched and stood up.

"I suppose that's everything for tonight then. Everybody should head home." There were murmurs of agreement before everyone filed out of the basement.

"Why do the baddies always have to come up with some new thing that's so difficult for us to defeat?" Ichigo whined as she put her carefully folded uniform into her cubby. She sat down on the bench and started tying her hair into her pigtails. A knock sounded at the door.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Tart's voice came through the pale yellow wood. "Masaya's here to walk you home. Pudding, you done yet? Heicha's dance lesson ends in ten minutes."

"Pudding forgot! Coming na no da!" Pudding and Ichigo waved goodbye and rushed out of the changing room. Zakuro slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'd better be off too. Photo shoot."

"Bye Onee-sama!" Mint called as Zakuro walked out. She quickly finished putting her uniform away and walked into the main area of the café. She stopped when she saw someone waiting by the door. "Oh, Kish! I thought you and Pie left already."

"Nah, Pie's going with Zakuro and Kai's got something to do at the college and I don't want to be all alone at the house so I thought I'd occupy myself and walk you home." He grinned at her and she flushed a little.

"Oh, okay." He held the door open for her and they walked out into the night.

Finished! Hope you guys think it was worth the wait! I tried to get a little fluff into this chappy! I managed to cover TartxPudding, RyouxLettuce, KisshuxMint, and a smidge of PaixZakuro and MasayaxIchigo. Hopefully (but not likely) I'll update faster next time!


End file.
